


I Don't Want it to End.

by joshlerhell



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Blood, Gore, Gunplay, Knifeplay, M/M, Murder, Murderer!Josh, Murderer!Tyler, Smut, Violence, criminal!au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-08-22 03:41:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8271290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshlerhell/pseuds/joshlerhell
Summary: They've been doing this for years, but the fear was always there.





	1. Bad Bitch Playlist

Tyler sits silently, waiting. It had been over 3 months, but he isn't scared, his baby is coming for him. He always does. 

Tyler never struggles, he has no reason to, he always gets out anyway. But they still shove him into that straight jacket and muzzle him like a dog. As much as they wanna put this dog to sleep, they can't, he holds too much information. They'd never get it out of him though.

_"Where is the body of Jenna Black?" ___

_His hands are bound behind him, as if he'd even _try_ to pull anything. Two guards behind him and big mirror next to the table, well Tyler knew the "mirror" was see through on the other side, and there was more than just the three people in the room that were staring him right now. An old man, looking about 50 or so, was questioning him ever so calmly. Tyler knew after he answered his question, that ever so calm voice would turn into a loud, accusing one. ___

_"I can't tell you." ___

_"Don't make this difficult, you can, and you _will_ answer the damn question!" ___

_There it is, the loud, accusing voice, it only gets worse from here. ___

_"You can't make me." ___

_"Don't give me that damn attitude, kid! Now answer the fucking question!" ___

_"No." ___

That just leads to another week of torture, but it's worth it. It's all worth it when he hears an explosion crack through the never-ending silence of his cell, or the whole building for that matter. Another loud boom, and his cell door is being blown off and engulfed in flames. In he comes, smile so bright Tyler thinks he might need sunglasses.

"TILLY!!"

Tyler wasn't so fond of that nickname at fist, but grew to respond to it when called. He drops to his knees and cups Tyler's face with bloody fingers, smudges of it on his face as well. He rambles on about his experience with the guards as he cuts Tyler free of his restraints. 

"Ugh, sorry I took so long! They are really crackn' down on the security these days, huh! This one man just would not die! He just had to be so fucking difficult and fuck up my eye liner with his FAT FUCKING-"

Tyler cut him off with a deep kiss, making him giggle and forget what he had been so frustrated about. Tyler pulled away slowly.

"Hey Pigeon."

The alarms started wailing, causing Josh (or Pigeon, rather, as Tyler calls him) to jump to his feet quickly and pull Tyler up with him. They bolted, running down the hallway of limp bodies and nearly slipping on blood. Tyler was evidently faster than Josh, but slowed down slightly for him, his little legs could only go so fast. Exhileration running through their veins. They finally escaped the building and hopped into their beaten up car. Tyler slammed his foot on the gas, and they flew out of there, burning rubber. They were out before the policemen could even blink. They've been doing this for years, but the fear was always there. Josh let out a loud yell, laughing deliriously out of a mixture of fear and excitement.

"Love the sound ah' those sirens aye pige?"

Josh giggled and reached to plug in his phone and play his "Bad Bitch Playlist". Starting with Nicki Minaj's "I'm Legit". Tyler groaned, but let his boyfriend have his little moment. Tyler couldn't help but be a little impressed when Josh rapped the _entire song without fault._ After a few hours of driving as far away from the prison as they possibly could, Tyler parked in front of an abandoned convenience store and turned to Josh.

"Celebration sex?"

"Hell yeah."


	2. Celebration Sex

Josh climbed into the back seat and Tyler clambered on top of him. They hastily tore their clothes off, Tyler hitting his head on the roof of the car several times. He huffed leaning down to kiss him when Josh pushed him back.

"You gotta get the lube first, dummy."

"Oh, right."

He reached back up to the front seat, opening the glove compartment, searching for the bottle. He finally found it, when Josh groped him, nearly making him drop it.

"Hurry up!"

Tyler climbed back and leaned over Josh.

"Maybe I'd go faster if you weren't all over me."

Josh rolled his eyes and reached for the bottle as Tyler pulled it out of reach. 

"Greedy."

Josh giggled and kissed Tyler on the nose, making him scrunch up his face, Josh took the opportunity to grab the bottle.

"Love you."

Josh popped open the cap and squeezed the bottle, but nothing came out.

"Oh shit, I think we're out."

Josh shook the bottle back and forth, Tyler smirked.

"Guess I'll have to go in dry."

"Oh no, and just for that I'm using _your_ spit."

Tyler frowned as Josh shoved two fingers in his face.

"Suck"

Tyler growled lowly but still attached his lips to Josh's fingers, lathering them in saliva. Josh grinned with pride, as Tyler was always the dominant. Josh would probably pay for that later, but for now, he wanted to enjoy the flustered look on Tyler's face when he pulled away. Josh leaned up to kiss his neck,

"Thanks Tilly."

Tyler shivered and hummed involuntarily. Josh could sense he was getting fed up with feeling so controlled. But Josh was willing to push this, he began to slip the two fingers inside of himself, pulling a moan from the back of his throat. Tyler grabbed Josh's waist, but his hand was slapped away.

"No touchies yet, Tilly."

His eyes darkened as he growled again, it sent chills down Josh's spine.

"So eager, just want somth'n to stick your big cock into."

" _Pigeon,_ "

Tyler leaned down, his breath ghosting on Josh's lips.

" _Don't push it._ "

Josh could feel himself twitch, a dribble of precum landing on his stomach.

"So demanding aren't you, what if I fuck _you._ You'd be so helpless, my cock fucking deep inside of y-"

Tyler gripped his waist so hard it left bruises, he yanked down Josh closer to him.

"Pige, I have a gun just over there, I could grab it and stick it up to your throat, you want me to do that?"

"N-no, Tilly."

" _Behave._ "

Tyler didn't bother slicking up his dick, he didn't think Josh deserved it. He shoved himself inside of Josh, a little faster than he should have. Josh yelped, whining in pain.

"You gonna be good for me, Pige?"

"Y-yes."

Tyler slowly moved in and out of Josh, letting him adjust. He was angry, but still had some sense of care left for the little brat. Josh got comfortable quickly, high pitched noises of pleasure being emitted from him. Tyler slammed into him, nearly making Josh scream. Josh had an obsession with sex, he and Tyler had sex nearly everyday when they could. Josh's desire for sex was never ending, but it was always like that. He used to be a stripper, actually; prostitution, pornography, anything to fuel his sexual drive. It was something deep rooted inside of him, Daddy issues mostly, he needed to forget about himself and his life for an hour or so. Everyday. Until, he met Tyler, but that's another story for another time. Right now, Josh is writhing, shaking, tears in his eyes.

"P-Please, Tilly, I c- I can't-"

"Don't. I swear to god if you do Pige, I'll grab your knife and slit that pretty little throat of yours."

Josh tried looking at Tyler through his tears. He couldn't see much, but he could see the crazed look in his eye. Josh knew he wouldn't be cumming for a while now, judging by that look, he'll be full on crying by the end of this. He began to regret the teasing, he knew this would happen from the beginning, he knows how Tyler gets. Tyler had an obsession with power, he needed to be in charge, all the time. The feeling of control, he lived for it. Josh was just the solution, a little body that Tyler could toy with, control. Something that was completely his, that he had full power over, his possession. Josh loved it too, of course, it was just what he needed; someone to dominate him, take care of him, make him forget. Josh is really starting to cry now, and Tyler is electrified; almost wanting to smile, in some sick way. Josh's uncontrollable quivering had spiraled to grabbing at whatever he possibly could. Tyler marveled at the sight, his little possession, squirming and shaking underneath him; tears streaming down his pink cheeks. Tyler leaned down, licking his possession's sensitive neck, his weak spot.

"You wanna get smart with me now, Pigeon? Do it."

Tyler banged him harder, making Josh whine loudly.

"Go ahead, Pige, get me mad so I'll fuck you harder."

"Til- T-Tilly-"

"It seems that while I was gone, you've forgotten the rules."

Tyler could feel his orgasm building in the pit of his stomach, he grabbed Josh's cock, tugging quickly.

"So let me remind you."

Tyler groaned, pushing as deep inside of Josh as he possibly could, filling him up. 

"Tilly- I c- I can't- I- Til- Tyler!"

Josh's vision went white for a split second, cum shooting up to his chest, his back arching insanely. He wanted to scream his lungs out, he shook violently. Tyler froze, gripping his waist; waiting for him to come down from his high. When he finally did, he was left breathless, his eyes fluttered open. Tyler was smiling triumphantly, his hair sticking in all directions, a blush spread across his face, and those crazy eyes. Josh had always loved his eyes, they always seemed to be filled with something psychotic, like an animal with rabies. 

"Y'all right Pige?"

"Y-yeah, can- can we just sleep in the car, m' tired."

"'Course, Pige, anything for my little possession."


	3. New York City

Tyler woke up to a cold morning, and a shivering body in his arms. The memories of last night flooding back, he sat up. Josh woke up at the shift, quickly realizing the freezing temperature and rolling over to indulge in the slight warmth of Tyler's body.

"Morning, Pige."

"What time is it?"

Tyler checked his phone, a stolen phone, all location and "Find My IPhone" turned off. They were very good at stealing phones and wiping them clean of any data the government could use to track them down.

"10:32"

"Eulgh."

"Get dressed, I haven't seen natural sun light in months, I want to enjoy it."

"Fine."

Josh pulled himself up and grabbed some clothes from the floor of the car. There was no one around, they were parked in the middle of nowhere. He grabbed black leggings and a pink sweatshirt that said 'Miley, what's good?'. They may not have much connection to social media, but Josh was always the one to know what the gossip was in pop culture. Tyler, however, could care less, he grabbed a skeleton hoodie and dark blue jeans. They go out of their cramped car to stretch look at the clear sky, iJosh was about to get back in the car but Tyler lingered a little longer.

"We better be heading off if we want to make it to New York by dark."

"I know, just enjoying the fresh air, it's a bit hard to breath in that muzzle."

Josh let out a deep breath.

"Okay, I love you."

Tyler turned around.

"I love you too."

They hoped back in the car and pulled out of the parking lot, headed for buisness in New York City.


End file.
